freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nelvana Limited
Logo: On a black background, we see the polar bear with a blue outline around it looking up, bumping a star to the top right of his face. The logo looks similar to the in-credit logo seen before 1985. Under the bear and star is "NELVANA" with the byline "A Corus Entertainment Inc Company" underneath that. The star briefly twinkles, and a white haze of light forms and dissipates behind the logo. Bylines: *2004-: The byline reads "A CORUS''™'' ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY", ''all in capital letters, and in the same font used in the alternate 2003 logo. *2006-: Because of parent company Corus Entertainment Inc.'s "growth" in it's company (hence the "Inc." for incorporated), the byline reads "'A Corus™ Entertainment Inc. Company'"(exactly like that). This became an alternate variant in beginning in 2006. Variants: *Sometimes no haze is shown for the standard logo. *There is a longer version where the polar bear "swims" onto the screen before bumping the star. Sometimes, no haze is shown. *A variant exists with the words '''A NELVANA PRODUCTION' above the polar bear. No haze is shown. *On the Grossology TV series, there is a version in which the polar bear gets slimed Nickelodeon-style (or is it snot?). This variant can only been seen on international airings of said show, and no haze is shown. *There is a variation where''' INTERNATIONAL', in a rounded rectangle, is sandwiched inbetween '''NELVANA' and the Corus byline. *A still version of the logo exists on at least the U.S. airings of Grossology. *There's a superimposed variant on Max and Ruby. No haze is shown. *On the Playhouse Disney series Handy Manny, it uses the same variant "A NELVANA PRODUCTION" over the logo, except the haze DOES appear as usual. The 2004 byline is also seen under the logo. *On the Qubo block-aired series My Friend Rabbit ''(which airs on NBC as part of Qubo's saturday morning lineup), the logo "stalls" a bit, where the polar bear does not bump the star exactly when first seen, after that, the animation is seen as usual. The 2004 byline is seen here, also. *The logo appeared on ''Beyblade G-Revolution, the game for GBA. The bear is placed to the left, and there's''' INTERNATIONAL''' plate below. FX/SFX: Modern-day 2D computer graphics. Music/Sounds: Usually, the end theme of a show or the generic network theme plays over, but sometimes this logo has its own music, a nice guitar theme with some children laughing towards the end. Also, this logo was spotted with the music from the Clifford variant from 1985-1997 on a newer print of'' Pet Monster'' due to it being a plaster job. On the Grossology series, the first three notes of the guitar theme is heard, but because of the slime variant, the guitar theme was suddenly interrupted by the sound of slime splashing and dripping. At least on one episode of Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, ''the logo is slient. Availability: Common on all current Nelvana shows, such as ''The Backyardigans ''and Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' on Nick Jr., Grossology on The Hub,Babar and the Adventures of Badou and Handy Manny ''on Disney Junior and was seen on ''Wayside on Nickelodeon/Nicktoons. It also appears tacked onto the end of some shows that had older Nelvana logos, such as Babar on Qubo'', Bob and Margaret'' on Showtime Women, and the Shout! Factory DVD release of The Adventures of Tintin, Season 1. The Hub will began airing The Adventures of Tintin, Rollie Pollie Olie and Donkey Kong Country. The still in-credit version appears on Jacob Two-Two and Max & Ruby ''on Nick and Nick Jr., while shows use the 9 Story Entertainment logo. thumb|300px|right Scare Factor: Low; the sudden light haze in the background looks a little freaky, but should be OK. The ''Grossology variant leans slightly toward medium, due to it being so sudden. The version on ''Pet Monster ''leans toward medium as well. The silent variant is low to medium; you may expect a sudden noise to scare you. Category:Scary Logos Category:Chill Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki